A la hora de dormir
by HungerWizardLiar
Summary: Jeremy se queda pensativo a la hora de acostarse, y recibe una visita que le alegrará la noche.
1. A la hora de dormir

**Pues... aquí mi segundo Fic. Espero que les guste y bueno... Sólo diré que me encanta esta pareja :3 **

* * *

Cuando Elena se fue a la universidad, Damon tuvo que hacerse cargo de Jeremy, quien debido a la que la antigua casa de los Gilbert había sido destruida, ahora vivía en la mansión Salvatore.

Jeremy estaba acostado en su cama. Debía ser tal vez, medianoche. No podía conciliar el sueño. Se sentía inquieto, removiéndose entre las sábanas. Miró hacia la ventana y permaneció así por un rato, entonces sintió que había alguien a su lado, sobre la cama.

Ya no tenía visiones de sus ex novias (Annabelle y Vicki), sin embargo le preocupaba que de un momento a otro, ellas fuesen a volver a su vida.

Se dio la vuelta lentamente. No era Annabelle o Vicki, mucho menos Bonnie.

Era Damon.

–¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó Jeremy, algo somnoliento.

Damon no respondió, simplemente se acomodó en la cama. Su semblante lucía extraño. Jeremy se incorporó y se sentó, con las piernas estiradas levemente.

–Hey, ¿pasa algo? –le preguntó. El silencio de Damon lo asustó un poco.

–No creo que te interese –susurró Damon. Jeremy rodó los ojos.

–Hey, ya enserio. Sabes que puedes contarme, si quieres –murmuro el más joven.

–Debería estar feliz –dijo el vampiro–. Elena me ha escogido a mí… a Damon Salvatore, el hermano malo.

–No eres tan malo –exclamó Jeremy.

–Jer, no lo entiendes –dijo Damon–. Siento como si Elena no me quisiera realmente. Siento que ella aún ama a Stefan. –La cara de Damon se tornó triste.

–¿Qué te hace pensar eso? –preguntó Jeremy.

El vampiro sacó algo de debajo de él, al parecer, lo había llevado a la habitación cuando entró.

Era un diario.

–¿Esto es de Elena? –inquirió Jeremy. Damon asintió.

–Abre la página que tiene el marcador –pidió Damon. El muchacho obedeció, era una de las últimas páginas escritas en el diario. Tenía marcada una fecha de ese último verano, antes de que Elena se marchara:

"…_Aunque sé que Damon me ama, y yo también tengo fuertes sentimientos por él. No puedo dejar de pensar en Stefan. Es como si él y yo estuviésemos determinados a estar juntos durante nuestra existencia. A pesar de nuestros múltiples romances con otras personas, siento que a él es al que quiero, y me duele admitirlo…"_

Jeremy cerró el diario, ciertamente algo molesto y lo arrojó al suelo de la habitación. Unas lágrimas recorrían las mejillas de Damon. Por todos los… Jeremy jamás lo había visto tan triste, mucho menos llorando.

–Lo lamento –fue lo único que atinó a decir.

–No es tu culpa –dijo Damon.

Jeremy se armó de valor para continuar–: ¿Supongo que ahora querrás que me vaya? Ya no tienes por qué seguirme cuidando. Tal vez pueda vivir con Matt.

–Que Elena no me ame como yo a ella no significa que yo no te tenga aprecio –murmuró Damon. Aunque después se enojó consigo mismo. No debía mostrarse sensible ante alguien que no fuese Elena. Pero con Jeremy… algo le hizo sentirse cómodo.

–Pues gracias. Y de nuevo… yo… lo siento.

–Ya te dije, que no es tu culpa –repitió el vampiro–. Yo soy el culpable de que Elena no me quiera.

–Elena es una tonta –soltó Jeremy ante la mirada sorpresiva de Damon–. Tú eres amable –con ella–, caballeroso, atento y guapo… –finalizó en voz baja en un intento porque Damon no lo escuchase, pero el oído vampírico logró captar lo dicho.

El semblante de Damon se relajó:

–Con que guapo ¿Eh?

Jeremy sonrió nerviosamente:

–Sí –no supo de dónde sacó el valor para decir lo siguiente–: Mucho. Al menos para mí.

Por primera vez desde que Damon apareció en la cama, se giró y vio al joven fijamente, como si fuera una presa.

Lentamente, el vampiro se acercó hacia Jeremy, esperando rechazo. Pero no hubo rechazo. Damon besó suavemente a Jeremy. Poco a poco, el beso se intensificó.

–¡Al diablo con Elena! –gritó Jeremy. El vampiro rió entre besos.

El muchacho dirigió su mano a la playera negra de Damon, quien alzó sus brazos para ayudar al chico a retirarla. Tras lograrlo, Jeremy movió su mano frenéticamente hacia la hebilla del cinturón del vampiro, pero no lograba desabrocharla.

–Yo me encargo –lo detuvo Damon. Jeremy lo dejó hacer su labor, mientras él mismo, luchaba contra su propia playera, que al final cedió.

El vampiro sacó su cinturón y lo arrojó al suelo. Jeremy llevaba puestos unos pants, debido a que él ya iba a dormirse, por lo que le fue más fácil quitárselos. Damon casi rompe sus pantalones para retirarlos e hizo lo mismo que con el cinturón.

Jeremy se quedó embobado al ver el bulto creciente de Damon bajo sus boxers. Ahora ambos hombres estaban únicamente en ropa interior.

Damon empujó ligeramente al chico para hacerlo recostarse sobre la cama y se metió en el hueco que había entre sus piernas. Jeremy lo jaló de la nuca para volverlo a besar. El vampiro no se negó.

Pronto, las caderas del vampiro comenzaron un movimiento contra las de Jeremy que provocaba una deliciosa sensación entre sus entrepiernas.

–D-Damon –exclamó Jeremy con voz entrecortada.

–¿Qué pasa Jer? –cuestionó el otro con su voz seductora típica.

–Quiero que… –no finalizó su frase. Estar con Damon lo dejaba sin palabras. Simplemente señalo con su cabeza el miembro del vampiro.

Él asintió.

–Bien –le dijo–. Pero antes…

Damon tiró de la ropa interior de Jeremy para por fin dejarlo desnudo. Al chico le dio algo de vergüenza pero se desvaneció en cuanto sintió que Damon comenzaba a succionar su miembro.

El vampiro parecía un experto en eso. Era como si lo hubiese estado planeando. Pero algo le decía a Jeremy que no. Que eso había sido espontáneo, y que si él no hubiese dicho que Damon era guapo, nada habría ocurrido.

–Me voy a… –advirtió Jeremy, pero antes de que eso sucediera, Damon dejó de hacer lo que estaba. Dirigió sus manos a sus boxers y los retiró.

Si su bulto ya se veía grande con todo y ropa, a Jeremy le pareció enorme una vez que lo vio directamente.

Damon lamió uno de sus dedos con lujuria y lo dirigió hacia el trasero de Jeremy. El chico se estremeció al sentir el contacto, pero tras unos minutos se acostumbró, aunque algo le decía que eso no sería nada comparado con el miembro del vampiro.

Pronto, el vampiro sintió que Jeremy ya estaba listo. Era hora de continuar.

Damon miró fijamente al muchacho.

–¿Estás seguro de esto? –le preguntó.

–¿Tú estás seguro de esto? –devolvió Jeremy la pregunta.

–Como nunca antes.

Jeremy cruzó las piernas alrededor de la espalda de Damon. El vampiro colocó su pene en la entrada de Jer y empezó empujando lentamente. Normalmente era rudo en el sexo, pero la apariencia tierna del chico lo hizo actuar más romántico.

Jeremy se sujetó fuertemente de la espalda del otro. Ambos cuerpos comenzaron a moverse acompasadamente. ¡Vaya si Jer lo estaba disfrutando!

–Damon –jadeo el chico–. No te detengas.

–No pienso hacerlo –exclamó el vampiro triunfante. Sus ojos hicieron contacto de nuevo, y Damon dejó salir unas palabras que nunca pensó que diría a alguien que no fuese Elena: –Te amo.

Jeremy se quedó atónito. Quizás solo había sido la intensidad del momento. Así que no se hizo ilusiones.

Porque él si lo amaba.

Damon aumentó la velocidad. Observó con malicia el cuello expuesto de Jeremy y dirigió sus dientes hacia él. Pero no, no lo mordió. Lo que hizo fue comenzar a besarlo, lo que sólo logró que el muchacho comenzara a jadear con más fuerza.

Al diablo con todo. Si era verdad o no, Jeremy no se pondría a cuestionarlo:

–También te amo –exclamó.

Damon finalizó con una gran estocada que dio en el lugar precisó, provocando que se viniera en el interior de Jeremy y que este también se corriera, dejando su semilla esparcida entre ellos dos.

Tardaron en separarse, ambos se quitaron todo rastro de semen y se volvieron a vestir. Jeremy se acostó en la cama otra vez y se giró hacia la ventana.

"Tonto" pensó "¿Por qué le devolví un 'te amo' que tal vez él solo dijo porque sí?"

Damon estaba a punto de cruzar la puerta cuando Jeremy lo detuvo:

–¿Fue verdad lo que dijiste antes?

No hizo falta que le preguntara sobre qué.

–Totalmente –respondió Damon y de nuevo volvió a repetir–: Te amo.

–También te amo –susurro Jeremy.

–¿Quieres que me quede? –cuestionó el vampiro.

–Sí. –Damon se acurrucó a su lado y pasó su brazo izquierdo por debajo de la cabeza de Jeremy.

–Que Elena se quede con quien se le dé la gana –murmuró Damon.

Jeremy sonrió con los ojos cerrados.

De nuevo, Damon habló:

–Yo te tengo a ti.

**¿Les gustó? Sí. No. Contesten...  
¿Recomendaciones? ¿Sugerencias?  
Gracias por leer :D**


	2. No fue enserio

**Aquí la continuación.**

**No hay mucha "acción" en el cap, pero igual espero que les guste.**

* * *

Cuando Jeremy abrió los ojos esperaba que estuviese solo en la habitación. Creyó que lo que había sucedido con Damon había sido un sueño solamente. Y así parecía, pues al girarse, no había nadie en su cama. Miró su reloj, marcaba las 9:12 am. Era sábado, por lo cual él no tenía clases.

Se incorporó y se arrastró literalmente hasta la orilla de la cama. Colocó sus pies dentro de unas sandalias y se dirigió al baño. Dentro, se echó un poco de agua en la cabeza, la cual agitó hacia los lados, como queriendo despertarse por completo.

_Tranquilo Jeremy _se dijo a sí mismo _Todo ha sido solo un sueño. Nada fue real._

Cambió sus pants por unos jeans y su playera blanca que usó para dormir por una de color verde.

Un sonido le llamó su atención. Era su celular.

Jeremy se acercó y lo sujetó. Tenía un mensaje de su hermana, Elena. Cuando lo abrió, sus ojos no pudieron dar crédito lo que decía. Guardó su celular en el bolsillo de su pantalón y bajo las escaleras rápidamente.

–¡Damon! –Gritó el muchacho–. ¡Damon, tengo que hablar contigo!

Súbitamente, el vampiro apareció frente a él, con solo una toalla amarrada en su cintura. Su perfecto cuerpo, quedaba a entera disposición de Jeremy.

El chico trató de serenarse.

–¿Qué pasa Jer? –preguntó el de una forma entre amable y sarcástica. A veces odiaba que usara ese tono con él.

–¿Terminaste con Elena? –soltó Jeremy. Damon dio la media vuelta, y pasó las manos por el cabello.

–¿Ella te lo dijo? –cuestionó él, lo que confirmaba que sí había sucedido.

–Me envió un mensaje –contestó Jeremy, Damon lo encaró y él volvió a fijarse en el cuerpo del vampiro–. Damon, ¿podrías ponerte algo de ropa?

–¿Para qué? –exclamó él–. Ya me has visto desnudo –finalizó con una seductora sonrisa.

_Por Dios. Sí había sucedido. Damon y yo…_

La mente de Jeremy no terminaba de procesar todo eso.

–Pensé que todo había sido un… sueño –dijo el muchacho.

–Pues no lo fue –dijo Damon.

A la mente de Jeremy, se le vino el recuerdo de lo que él le dijo al vampiro la noche anterior, y de lo que el vampiro le había dicho a él.

"Te amo".

–¿Rompiste con ella… por mí? –preguntó Jeremy.

–Terminé con ella por lo que escribió en el diario –contestó Damon secamente. Lo pasó de largo y antes de pisar el primer escalón se giró–. A propósito, lo de anoche no fue enserio.

De pronto, el vampiro ya no estaba. Había usado su velocidad para llegar a su habitación.

Un nudo indescriptible se formó en la garganta de Jeremy. Dejó escapar un gemido lastimero. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Trató de contenerse todo lo que pudo pero no lo logró. Antes de que más gemidos salieran de su boca la cubrió con ambas manos.

_Sólo fui uno más… _pensó el chico.

Jeremy salió de la mansión y caminó sin rumbo definido.

¿A dónde iría? La noche anterior había mencionado que podía ir con Matt, pero no se acordó que él no estaba en Mystic Falls. Sin embargo, como su mejor amigo, tal vez podría prestarle su casa, temporalmente.

No supo cómo, pero lo siguiente de lo que fue consciente fue que estaba sentado en un tronco de árbol –que estaba tirado en el suelo– del bosque.

Allí dejó salir toda la tristeza que había sentido cuando Damon le dijo que… bueno, no hace falta repetirlo. Poco a poco, la tristeza fue invadida por una enorme sensación de rabia. Malditos sean los vampiros. ¿Por qué lo había hecho? Si tan solo le hubiese contestado que no a Damon cuando le preguntó si estaba seguro de hacerlo.

Pero no. Debido a que a él si le gustaba accedió.

Y ahora estaba pagando las consecuencias.

Se puso de pie y comenzó a patear el tronco del árbol, con la fuerza necesaria para no lastimarse.

_Soy un tonto _se recriminó Jeremy.

Tomó su celular y marcó el número de Matt. Necesitaba ayuda.

De un amigo de verdad.

Damon cruzó el primer piso por séptima vez. Nada. No había sabido nada de Jeremy desde la mañana. (N/A. Sí claro, primero le dices algo horrible y esperas que esté aún en tu casa). Estaba realmente preocupado.

El vampiro se paseaba por la sala con las manos apretando su cabeza.

_Idiota _se repetía una y otra vez _¿Por qué demonios le dije eso a Jer?_

En realidad, sí lo sabía, no era justificación pero… cuando esa mañana habló con Elena ambos discutieron y se dijeron cosas terribles, que si bien, no eran enserio, al vampiro le afectaron mucho.

Ahora se encontraba en un debate mental. Sabía que cualquier cosa que le dijera a Jeremy no bastaría para reparar el daño. Prácticamente le había dicho que sólo fue una noche de sexo.

_¿Con quién estará?, _se preguntaba. _¿Dónde?_

La casa de los Gilbert ya no existía.

Bonnie ya no estaba viva.

Sólo había dos lugares en los cuales Jeremy podría sentirse a salvo de él:

Los túneles propiedad de los Lockwood.

Y la casa de Matt.

Jeremy tanteó con su mano sobre el marco de la puerta de casa de Matt. Buscaba una llave que su amigo le dijo tenía allí en caso de emergencia. Abrió la puerta y entró a la casa. A Matt le bastó con que Jeremy le explicara que no se sentía a gusto viviendo con Damon para dejarlo entrar a su casa.

Se sentó en el sofá frente al televisor. No tenía ropa para ponerse, ya buscaría unas cuantas prendas de su amigo para usar a la hora de dormir. No creía que le molestara eso, siempre y cuando no usara su ropa interior.

Entonces, un pensamiento se apoderó de él.

Tenía que regresar a la Mansión Salvatore tarde o temprano, no podría sobrevivir usando la ropa de Matt.

De pronto, unos leves golpes llamaron su atención. Alguien llamaba a la puerta.

Jeremy se incorporó y se dirigió hasta ella, temiendo quién se encontrase afuera.

En efecto, lo que temía.

Damon.

La rabia en su interior se disipó y dio paso a la indiferencia.

–Aquí estabas –exclamó el vampiro, su forma de hablar se le hizo extraña a Jeremy. Nada que ver con el tono sarcástico que siempre usaba.

–Necesitaba pensar –anunció el muchacho. No podía dejarle saber que había estado llorando por su culpa.

–¿Estás bien? –preguntó Damon.

–Sí, fui a dar un paseo al bosque y luego vine aquí. Hoy no dormiré en la mansión –el muchacho dio unos pasos hacia atrás–. Ahora que ya sabes que estoy bien, ya puedes irte –habló de una forma fría. Le estaba dejando saber que no le dolía nada lo que él le dijo. Aunque por dentro, aún se sentía terrible.

–Jeremy yo… –inició Damon al tiempo que intentaba dar un paso hacia el frente, pero una barrera invisible lo detuvo. Por supuesto, él no había sido invitado a pasar a esa casa–. ¿Me dejas entrar? –le preguntó, como si su tono de voz semi-arrepentido bastara para que Jeremy lo perdonara.

–No creo que a Matt le guste que te invite –respondió Jeremy–. Además no soy dueño de esta casa, no puedo invitarte.

–Cierto –exclamó Damon–. Entonces, regresa a la Mansión.

–No –murmuró el chico.

–Jer… al menos puedes salir para charlar mejor –pidió el vampiro.

De nuevo, la respuesta de Jeremy fue negativa.

–Aquí estoy bien –dijo el joven–. Velo por el lado positivo, tendrás la mansión para ti solo –exclamó tratando de parecer entusiasmado–. Así puedes invitar a cuanta persona quieras.

Eso hirió el ego del vampiro.

–Jeremy yo… –Damon no estaba seguro de decirlo– lo siento.

El muchacho permaneció de pie, tardó un rato en responder.

–No te preocupes, estoy bien –disfrazó su dolor.

Damon continúo hablando: –Lo que te dije esta mañana, no era cierto, sólo estaba molesto porque Elena y yo tuvimos una discusión antes de terminar.

El muchacho se cruzó de brazos. Ya no iba a fingir que no le molestaba.

–¿Y crees que puedes venir, pedirme disculpas por haberme dicho… algo terrible y que entonces voy a saltar a tus brazos?

–Ya te dije que lo siento –repitió Damon. El chico avanzó unos pasos hacia él.

–Podrías irte –trató de ser lo más amable posible.

–No –respondió el vampiro.

–¡Vete! –exclamó Jeremy apuntándole hacia afuera, sacando la mano en el proceso.

Damon aprovechó ese movimiento para tomar al chico por el brazo y sacarlo unos cuantos centímetros. Antes de que él protestara, el vampiro lo besó. Jeremy colocó sus manos apoyadas contra el pecho de Damon mientras este lo sujetaba de los hombros.

Entonces, el chico recuperó la cordura.

No supo de dónde sacó el valor pero entonces le soltó un puñetazo a Damon.

Segundos después, ya había ingresado de nuevo a la casa.

Damon se había desorientado por el golpe, no porque le doliese sino porque lo tomó por sorpresa. No pensó que Jeremy se atreviera a eso.

–Jer, regresa a la Mansión –susurró el vampiro.

–Ya te dije que no –gritó el muchacho al tiempo que cerraba la puerta con un gran golpe. Luego recargó su espalda contra ella. Ya no más hacerse el fuerte, de nuevo, unas lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas.

–¡Jeremy! –gritaba el vampiro incesantemente a la vez que golpeaba la puerta.

El chico se dejó caer en el suelo, aún con la espalda contra la puerta. Soltó un gran suspiro y se tapó los oídos con las manos.

* * *

**¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó?**

**Lo sé, pobre Jeremy. Te odio Damon Salvatore, nah no es cierto, igual me caes bien.**

**Dejen reviews *-***


	3. De vuelta a la mansión

**Aquí el tercer capítulo. Amm, hago aclaración de que yo.. el AUTOR... un CHICO. Sí bueno, LEAN.**

* * *

Durante el día siguiente, Jeremy no recibió noticias de Damon. Estaba por anochecer, ya no tenía ropa suya; entonces decidió hacer lo inevitable: volver a la Mansión Salvatore. Con un gran suspiro dejó el sofá en el que se había acomodad.

El cielo era de un gris profundo, sabía lo que eso significaba, iba a llover pronto. Buscó en el armario de su amigo y encontró un viejo paraguas, pero no estaba roto. Era justo lo que él necesitaba.

Salió de casa de Matt con paso lento; a medio camino una ligera brizna comenzó a caer. Jeremy abrió el paraguas y aceleró su andar.

La Mansión lucía lúgubre bajo la lluvia y aún más porque ya había oscurecido. Jeremy creyó que era mejor regresar, pero ya estaba tan cerca y no se iba a detener. Sólo esperaba que Damon no lo viera.

Con cuidado abrió la puerta unos cuantos centímetros para poder ver adentro, no vio señal alguna del vampiro así que entró. Jeremy fue directo a las escaleras y subió hasta su habitación lo más sigilosamente posible.

Se dirigió hasta su armario y comenzó a sacar sus camisas, playeras y pantalones. Los doblaba lo más rápido posible para después apilarlo sobre una de las maletas que había llevado consigo cuando se mudó hasta allí. Después abrió los cajones de abajo sacando calcetines. Pero había algo que no lograba encontrar.

Jeremy se movía frenéticamente buscando su ropa restante que ya no se preocupaba por no hacer ruido.

Se quedó quieto un segundo, y se dio cuenta de que había alguien detrás de él.

–¿Buscas esto? –preguntó Damon a sus espaldas, mientras sostenía un bóxer negro con ambas manos.

–Dame eso –ordenó Jeremy ante la mirada atenta del vampiro.

–Todo tuyo –Damon hizo una bola con la ropa interior y se la arrojó al chico en la cara.

–¿Y el resto? –inquirió el muchacho.

–Ven por ellos –dijo Damon saliendo de la habitación.

_Las tiene en su cuarto_, pensó Jeremy. Y de hecho, así era.

Caminó detrás de él y entró a la habitación del vampiro. Él se quedó en el marco de la puerta. Jeremy se sintió raro de entrar allí… donde seguramente Damon y su hermana…

_No pienses en ello_, se dijo el joven.

Entró hasta el final y abrió los cajones de ropa del vampiro.

–No hay nada aquí… –pero apenas terminó de decir eso, Damon corrió hasta él y lo arrojó sobre la cama–. Hey, déjame –exclamó Jeremy.

–Me golpeaste –recriminó Damon, sujetándolo por las muñecas. El chico recordó el puñetazo que le lanzó cuando el otro lo besó.

–Y tú me besaste repentinamente –respondió Jeremy a la defensiva, no se iba a dejar intimidar por ese vampiro.

–La diferencia –dijo Damon acercándose al cuello del muchacho–, es que yo no quería recibir el puñetazo…

_¡Demonios!_, exclamó el chico, porque eso no lo podía negar, había disfrutado el beso.

Pero entonces recordó por qué es que estaba enojado con Damon.

–No –interrumpió Jeremy–, la diferencia, es que yo si te dije "Te amo" porque de verdad lo sentía. (N/A. Tómala Damon).

El vampiro alzó su cabeza para quedar cara a cara con Jeremy.

–¡Entiéndelo! –le espetó–. ¿Cuántas veces hacen falta que te diga "lo siento" para que me perdones?

–Eso ya no es suficiente –contestó el muchacho y luego desvió su atención hacia sus manos–. ¿Podrías soltarme? Me estás lastimando.

Pero Damon solo disminuyó la presión.

–Bien –dijo el vampiro–. En vista de que no vas a cooperar lo haré yo mismo.

_¿Qué cosa?_

Damon pegó sus labios con los de él. Jeremy cerró los ojos y se dejó caer, víctima del amor que él sentía por el otro. A pesar de que probablemente solamente lo estaba usando de nuevo.

Entonces mordió el labio inferior del vampiro, pensando que con eso se liberaría. Pero al contrario, eso hizo que Damon quisiera seguir besándolo. Comenzó a profundizar el beso. Jeremy se dejó atrapar y finalmente cedió paso a la lengua de Damon.

El vampiro se alejó un poco y comenzó a desabotonarse la camisa gris que llevaba puesta. El muchacho se quedó contemplando a su _atacante_, que fue la única palabra que se le ocurrió para describirle.

–D-Damon –susurro el muchacho.

–Shht –lo calló el vampiro–, no te resistas de nuevo.

Jeremy no tuvo tiempo de objetar, ya que Damon se arrojó de nuevo sobre él para volver a besarlo. El vampiro dirigió sus manos a las caderas de Jeremy y empezó a alzar su playera para quitársela. Apenas se separó unos segundos del chico –en los cuales apenas y pudo tomar aire–, para quitarle su ropa y de nuevo volvió a su labor.

El joven puso sus manos en la nuca de Damon en un intento por quitarlo, fue hasta entonces que él se dio cuenta de que ya no lo tenía sujeto de las muñecas, así que usó una de sus manos libres para juntar las de Jeremy y pegarlas a la cabeza de la cama (N.A No sé cómo se le llama a esa parte xD).

Ahora las manos de Damon fueron hacia la cremallera del pantalón de Jeremy y las introdujo adentro.

–Damon, no –pidió Jeremy una vez que logró zafarse del beso y tratando de sonar lo más enojado y serio posible continuó–: No quiero hacerlo contigo.

–Sí, sí quieres –protestó Damon con voz firme. Desabrochó el pantalón y se lo quitó a Jeremy de un jalón, después hizo lo mismo con sus tenis.

Jeremy se giró bruscamente sobre la cama y trató de salir de allí, pero Damon fue más rápido y antes de que lo notara ya estaban otra vez en la cama con el vampiro encima. Pero ahora con la playera de Jeremy en la mano.

De pronto, el vampiro hizo la prenda jirones y comenzó a atar a Jeremy a uno de los barrotes de la cama.

–Esa playera me gustaba mucho –protestó Jeremy a lo que Damon no respondió.

–Si no hubieses tratado de huir… –dijo el vampiro–. ¿En qué pensabas? Pensaste que podrías escapar de aquí y que no te alcanzaría.

–Damon por favor –exclamó Jeremy con ojos humedecidos.

–¿Crees que puedes golpearme y salir ileso así nada más? –exclamó Damon, de forma arrogante.

Él se bajó sus pantalones y se quitó los zapatos. Ahora lo único que los cubría tanto a él como a Damon era su ropa interior.

Jeremy se había comenzado a asustar.

El vampiro le quitó la ropa interior a Jeremy, dejándolo expuesto totalmente. Posteriormente se colocó entre sus piernas.

–Damon… no lo hagas –pidió de nuevo el muchacho.

–Nadie me golpea –susurró Damon mirando al chico fríamente.

Se bajó sus boxers de golpe y acercó su miembro a la entrada de Jeremy, quien ya no forcejeaba. Parecía haberse resignado.

–Damon… –murmuró Jeremy de nuevo con voz lastimera–. Damon por favor –sollozó el joven.

–Aquí voy –anunció el vampiro. El otro sintió la punta del miembro de él contra su entrada.

Jeremy cerró los ojos y con esto, las lágrimas contenidas empezaron a salir.

¡Por Dios! ¡¿En verdad iba a hacerlo?! ¡¿Iba a… violar a Jeremy!?

El vampiro se detuvo mirando a los ojos del chico, quien lentamente los abrió.

Así, con ojos llorosos, Jeremy se veía tan indefenso e inocente… que simplemente le dieron ganas de arrojársele encima.

Pero no iba a hacerlo.

Damon se incorporó y desvió su mirada a la puerta mientras se rascaba la nuca. Se acercó a Jeremy y este pensó que iba a besarlo de nuevo. Pero no lo besó. Lo que hizo fue desamarrar los trozos de tela alrededor de las muñecas de Jeremy.

El vampiro se puso su ropa interior y el pantalón. Después se acercó al montón de ropa y tomó los pantalones de Jeremy y sus boxers.

–Toma –susurró apenas audiblemente hacia el joven humano.

Jeremy recibió la ropa con cierto temor.

–Vete –pidió el vampiro–. Puedes llevarte tus cosas.

El menor salió de la habitación con el torso aún desnudo rumbo a su cuarto.

Escuchó como se dirigía a su cuarto.

–¿Qué hice? –Murmuraba el vampiro a la vez que caminaba en círculos y se restregaba las manos contra su frente–. Ahora no se acercará a mí de nuevo. Lo arruiné. ¿Por qué hice eso? ¿Por qué si yo…? Yo lo amo.

–¿Entonces por qué me dijiste que no fue enserio lo de ésa noche? –preguntó Jeremy, quien había vuelto y estaba bajo el marco de la puerta.

–¿No te habías ido? –preguntó Damon espantado, como si Jeremy hubiese escuchado algo que no debía.

–Sí pero, tú tienes mi ropa interior –respondió Jeremy.

–No, de hecho, está en un cajón debajo de tu cama –soltó Damon–. No soy tan pervertido como para esconder tu ropa en mi habitación –era obvio que intentaba cambiar el tema de conversación.

Jeremy caminó hasta él:

–No me respondiste –dijo él–. ¿Por qué me dijiste que no fue enserio lo de ésa noche?

–Ya te había dicho –exclamó Damon–. Porque soy un estúpido.

–Sí, es verdad –inquirió Jeremy–. Y un idiota, egoísta, arrogante, y prepotente.

–Sí ya lo entendí –dijo Damon.

–Pero también eres bueno –eso último dejó al vampiro desconcertado. ¿Bueno él? Sin embargo no tuvo tiempo para pensarlo, porque esta vez, fue Jeremy quién lo besó.

–¿Y eso por qué?

–Ya te lo dije –respondió Jeremy–. Te amo.

–Perdóname –dijo Damon otra vez.

–No te perdono –exclamó Jeremy–, de hecho, dejaré de hablarte un par de días –de nuevo el vampiro se desconcertó–. Pero aún podemos… tú sabes… –señaló con la cabeza a la cama y Damon entendió.

Sexo.

* * *

**¿Qué tal? Damon no sabía que Jeremy lo estaba escuchando eh.**

**Y por si lo pensaron, no. Este no es el final.**

******Dejen sus reviews, con consejos, recomendaciones, algo...**

**Gracias por leer. FELIZ 2014.**


End file.
